The Last Heir
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: An ancient bloodline seeks to restore it's last hope for the future through Severus Snape as the fate of the magical world hangs in the balance as a dark power rises and the noble house Prince waits in hope for it's Bespoke witch. SS/HG Bespoke Witch au posted with Glitter's fully permission.
1. The Last Hope

Hi guys

Welcome back to a repost of an old story loyal readers by request of a fan who asked that I blow the dust off this story and see if anyone likes it.

It's my first wandering back into SS/HG Fanfiction in many years.

**The Last Heir**

This is the effects of a plot bunny that chased me down and demanded to be written, this is a warped AU that takes place in the land crafted by Glitterly and her story The Bespoke Witch and I have her full permission to adventure into her world feel free to check out her awesome story before reading this if you'd like

This just happens to be my take if one Severus Snape was given the chance to cast a stake and how that might have affected the events of the Harry Potter series.

Some things consider about the world I'm crafting here its AU

1\. Lily Potter never met Severus before attending Hogwarts, Their friendship never happened.

2\. Despite his questionable parentage Severus has been fully admitted as a son of the noble house of Prince being the last living heir of that bloodline and has been raised as such, with all the wealth and breeding that entails.

2.5. He will still be called Severus Snape since he is most easily known and remembered by that title.

3, There is no romance in this story until Hermione is of age, to this end there will be time jumps now and again. Snape in this story is a, mostly honorable gentlemen and will behave as such.

4\. This story has no beta yet so any and all errors you may encounter are entirely my own doing.

I own nothing you might recognize but that shouldn't really surprise anyone at this point lol

Now with the formalities out of the way I bring you

Chapter 1. The Last Hope

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Over the years I've played my part well, so well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.

A roaring fire in the grate gave the impression of a cheerful family picture in the noble and most ancient house of Prince, house elves where scattered about tending to one domestic chore or another and all was peaceful, at least...everywhere except the room of remembrance where it seemed every painted remnant of ages past had something to say on the matter being discussed. The sudden addition to the great family tapestry on this the 9th day of January 1960 a single name had been added.

Severus Snape, Prince

"I say never mind about the boys parentage! he's a prince by birth!"

"It would never have been tolerated in my day!"

"His mother is the last living member of this house! Shall it be said the noble line of Prince fell on our watch?"

"Twas the same during the outbreak of the dreaded Pox, allowances must be made!"

"His father is a muggle, whats to be done about him?"

The debate was the most tempestuous in the families long a rather violent history but when it was said and done. Severus Snape was proclaimed heir apparent and the most loyal of their house elves, a creature who had lived within these walls since the first heir had walked these halls was summoned and a formal letter was presented by floo to one Eileen Snape ne Prince who overjoyed by the escape from a loveless abusive marriage had gathered her wand, newborn son and the scant few belongings she had been allowed to call her own and return to the noble and returned to the ancient house of Prince, to aid her son in claiming his birthright.

Family money was of great aid in settling affairs, No one with any sense got in the way of a prince when it was a matter of such great importance. Three weeks of frenzied activity and legal negotiating saw the end of it all. Severus Snape had been scanned and registered at the ministry, thus he was proclaimed the last male heir to his house.

Their last hope for the future.

Tobias Snape died a month later after attempting to walk in front of a bus after coming out of a local bar he was not heartily regretted by anyone.

That is were our story begins.

Feb 4th 1963

A three year old Snape locates his mother in the library writing a reply to the invitation of House Potter on their son James upcoming 3 birthday his house elf meme trailing close behind a smile of great pride on her features.

"Mama?"

"Yes Severus?"

"What's a Dunderhead?"

"Have you been speaking to great uncle Clarence again?"

"Yes Mama he's very smart!"

Eileen reached down to tousle her sons hair affectionately his keen dark eyes gazing up at her keenly clearly idolizing the old windbag of an oil painting and not willing on any accounts to hear a word against him. If her son had a fault it was his near constancy about his chosen loyalties, if he decided you were his friend there was no changing his mind, the same went for enemies though he had yet to acquire anyone who fit that description.

"That my son is a matter of personal opinion"

"Ok….So a Dunderhead is….bad?"

"If a person gets called that it means the person speaking doesn't consider them to be very smart dear one"

"oh...So it's bad!"

"well its not a very kind thing to say always remember your manners Severus"

"Yes Mama"

* * *

So ends this first chapter-dodges thrown objects-

What think you noble reader is it worth a second installment?

Have any questions or comments feel free to pm me I will respond as promptly as my works schedule allows

Whomever grants this story its **10th** review shall earn the second chapter dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 2. Hogwarts

Skydancinghobbit


	2. Preparing for Hogwarts

Hello, Everyone!

Welcome back to:

**The Last Heir**

Wow! Holy Review central Batman!

From the very beginning of this story the feedback I received was very heart warming, I'm thrilled that my readers, both old and new, are interested enough to see where I take this story.

Thank you to each and every one of you who took the time to review, favorite, and/or alert this story.

This should be the last big exposition chapter before we get to Severus's days at Hogwarts so hang in there just a little longer dear readers.

I own nothing you might recognize thanks to my then Beta **Myracle-wryter** for slayng my typo dragons

A special thanks to muzzarae, Hisuiko and Calindy who granted this story its 5th, 10th and 15th review.

Now, with the formalities concluded, I bring you:

Chapter 2: Preparing for Hogwarts 

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Once again, you've put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and, as usual, come to the wrong conclusion.

* * *

"I am the last scion of this ancient and noble house of Prince. My duty is to continue the line once I have discovered my bespoke. To her alone shall I be true. To this faith, and the hope of her love, do I vow my troth, my honor, and my being."

The vow had been the most serious matter that a young Severus had ever faced. His mother had taken him to the Hall of Memories where a massive pensive had waited for him, there the daily lessons had begun. Simple at first, as befitted his tender years, as grandfather Claudius had said. As the years passed, the lessons from the great members of the house had been shown to him. Mistakes in battle, horrible decisions in leadership, and acts of great virtue had been placed before him. After each lesson, mother and son would find comfortable chairs and query the portraits of those concerned about the details of their lives.

Severus discovered it wasn't often what great people did that made them great, but rather the why. Through the voices of history, he learned what had caused the rise of the noble house and what had nearly brought it to its knees:

Choices.

Not that there weren't other things to keep the young wizard occupied. There were etiquette lessons, dueling classes with his mother, and…. dance lessons.

Oh, how he despised dance lessons.

Yet, the young man proved to be exceedingly graceful in his movements and so was spared a good deal of the dance masters wrath in the matter. Some of the old man's wisdom did seem to settle between his ears as time went on. Often it would play through his mind as he built pillow walls in his favorite corner of the library, challenging himself to build them higher and higher. He called it his personal castle of knowledge. His mother, and the exasperated Meme, called it an excuse to become a hermit.

"Dance, young Severus, is like a form of combat. In a social situation it has structure, form, and the outcome of a set could very well determine the outcome of an event for good or evil. Remember to pick your partners carefully."

On the eve of his eleventh birthday, Severus received three presents of great importance to him: his walking stick, his wand, and his familiars.

Two beautiful ravens. He firmly named them Cloak and Dagger. His mother had wisely given no comment, only rolled her eyes heavenward at the dramatics of her son. Eileen was convinced these dramatics were a result of far too much time spent in the library reading. The household had taken to chasing the boy outside every afternoon to get some fresh air, else he prove allergic to it.

The ravens proved to be good company for the young boy. Cloak was content to sit and listen to Severus read aloud and bring him the occasional present from the forest. These gifts normally proved to be a shiny rock or a bit or brightly colored thread, but each offering was accepted with good grace and tucked into a drawer with the rest of his treasures. Dagger was as curious as one would expect, getting into everything not nailed down. The Raven had even gone so far as to peck at the frame of Great Aunt Guinevere in the library; causing a ruckus that hadn't been equaled in almost a century. That was the day Severus added a new word to his ever-growing list of vocabulary.

Desecration

Severus was convinced that Aunt Guinevere was being overly dramatic; Dagger hadn't actually harmed her. He stoutly pointed this out, glaring at the portrait as it bewailed the attack to his mother. Aunt Guinevere claimed the damage and chaos had been the result of him allowing the birds into the library. Clearly, the library was no place for troublesome ravens.

"Severus, it's not kind to allow them to harass your relatives" Eileen said calmly.

"He was only attracted to the shiny thread in her picture. It's not right to blame him for acting like himself mother and..."

"Keep that meddling ball of feathers out of my space, young man! In my day-" the portrait spoke sharply, glaring down her Prince nose at the boy.

"Severus, you should apologize..." Eileen tried.

Stormy dark eyes fixed the picture with a cold stare as he shook his head firmly.

"No, mum. I will not apologize. Dagger did no harm beyond frightening her. I am sorry for the result, but I will not apologize for his actions. I care more for the reason behind the actions, as you have taught me. His intent was not to frighten, but to follow his nature. He was just being a bird!"

Eileen realized with a sinking heart that this had been the first time Severus had ever disobeyed her. She watched him stomp away, the indignant huffs of Guinevere behind her. Severus ran his fingers over the bird's feathers soothingly as Dagger balanced very carefully on the head of his walking stick.

His Hogwarts letter arrived shortly afterwards and did a great deal of good in restoring the boy's spirits. A trip to Diagon Alley meant only one thing to the young man: new books. Although eager to spend all his time in Flourish & Blott's, Severus was made to collect the rest of his supplies. Pewter Cauldron, dragon hide gloves, several sets of school robes, and other such necessities were soon collected and deposited in his rooms. Shortly after returning, Meme came to aid him in packing his school trunk. Thankfully, the headmaster had made allowances and both his companions would be coming with him!

He wasn't sure who in his life had shed more tears over his departure: his mother or devoted elf. It was all very awkward.

Then, one floo trip later, Severus stood on the platform before a great scarlet steam engine. Little did young Severus know that train ride would change his life.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2 -hands out chocolate frogs-

What think you noble readers? Any questions, comments, or suggestions?

Who do you think Severus should meet first on the train? Lily, Sirius or James Potter?

Whoever grants this story its** 30th** review shall earn Chapter 3's dedication.

Stat tuned for Chapter 3. New Beginnings and Old Rivals.

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know


	3. New Beginnings

Hi guys

Welcome back to

**The Last Heir**

Checks reviews, sputters in shock and swoons only to be revived by a grumpy Severus who then hands her a cup of tea makes sure the author is seated this time and glides back into the shadows

Holy reviews, alerts and favorites Batman!

Wow you guys are fast, I posted last chapter thinking I'd have at least a week of downtime before the next update but when you show so much support its only fair I supply the next installment.

Special thanks go out to lovethelab who granted this story its 30th review

I own nothing you might recognize beyond the idea for the plot twists, the world belongs to Glitter I'm just allowed to wander through and cause a little chaos

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 3.New Beginnings 

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Put it down,. We mustn't touch what isn't ours

* * *

As his luggage was stowed and the first warning whistle of the train blew Severus stepped inside the open door he encountered. Noise rushed out at him, happy voices, the hoots of owls. Leave taking of parents or younger siblings and the occasional loud sniffle of a few ones who had not reached the age acceptable for the start of their journey. He carefully threaded his way toward the empty hall beyond, grateful beyond measure for the silver walking stick he carried. It did its service by gently nudging those whom he wished to move Thankfully they seemed to realize that a request to the same end would never be properly heard in the dim and had stepped aside or into their cars as he passed with a smile. A gentlemen never rushed, his uncle had said but the roar of sound nearly over-rid his lessons in the quest for a moments peace.

As he gained the next car a sigh escaped his lips as the din behind was muted by the closed door, A soft chuckle sounded to he right and he turned to see the unmistakable golden hair of a Malfoy leaning again a car frame.

"It does get easier, the noise I mean. You must be, Severus Prince?"

Though phrased as a question both boys knew it was mere confirmation of social standing as other heads poked from their doors in interest. Older students curious about the new arrival no doubt. He drew a quiet breath unused to the sudden onslaught of attention. Unaware that in his black robes silver walking stick and ravens he struck a memorable picture,

"Yes I am, and you're?"

"Malfoy Lucius Malfoy"

Accepting the hand offered Severus nodded, taking note of the green and silver tie and prefects badge. Each young man had sat under lessons of the other great houses. Their lines their members and most importantly their connections. School was just another way to network in some sense and they all came well aware of that. The other students seeing nothing of note going on soon returned to their affairs behind closed doors, visiting friends swapping stories or in a the same of a car by the end, a firm game of exploding Snap.

"So your a first year?"

"Yes"

"If you require aid don't hesitate to ask Prince"

He blinked in surprise the sentiment was certainly appreciated but unlooked for, to find an acquaintance so soon made the prospect of reaching school somehow, better, he would at least recognize one face among the throng. He'd be a fool to disregard the offer.

"I'll do that, and Malfoy? Please call me Severus"

A considering nod was the only answer as the older boy left to help sort through the young students leaving Severus alone with his thoughts. Dagger cawed gently fluttering off the stick to fly down the hall jolting him from his musings.

"Dagger you daft sneak get back here!"

The bird paid him no mind whatsoever landing on the windowed frame of the second to last car and rapping on the glass with all the force of the woodpecker after prey in a tree. The reaction was swift. Whomever was inside threw the door open with such force it almost rattled

"Who in blazes is beating on this blasted door?!"

Severus winced, the voice was rough tired and certainly irritated as if the person behind it had been rudely awakened by his birds antics. Saying a quick prayer he wouldn't later regret the feather balls actions he approached.

"Sorry its my feather brained bird, he got away from me".

As if to claim attention and praise for this fact the bird in question let out a pleased caw and a tired chuckle answered. The muttered comment would have been missed unless someone had been paying very close attention.

"Brave ball of feathers that one"

Severus glanced inside and blinked in surprise. A boy not much younger than he leaned against the backrest looking as if he'd spent the last week without sleep or proper meals wearing a threadbare sweater and jeans. A girl with a cascade of red head sat across from him apparently picking up the blanket he'd dropped jumping up in fright.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I'm Severus the dunderheaded ball of feathers is dagger the well behavior one on my shoulder is his brother cloak"

The boy looked surprised at the offered hand as if no one had ever done such a thing in his life before. Slowly however he reached out, taking his in return a timid smile touching his lips

"I'm Remus, nice to meet you Sorry about shouting I'm grumpy when someone wakes me suddenly like that"

The girl rolled her eyes and moved over a seat and patted the one next to her..

"Anyone else would have done the same Silly bird gave us both quite the start. I'm Lily would you like to join us? I think we're starting soon!"

"Sure!"

Almost on cue the train gave a lurch and he scrambled into the car laughing with the other two as they shut the door behind him there was a funny warm feeling in his chest as they teased him as he got settled and cloak landed on Lily knee content it seemed to stay there for the moment.

"Nearly missed the boat there Severus!"

"Almost but it was a train so, perhaps that was In my favor"

Laughter rang out again and the funny warm stayed in the pit of his stomach to these two he wasn't prince the lordling of the manor and last of a dying house he was just Severus and for some reason that felt good.

"Here, hold still a moment Severus, there's something in your hair"

He froze as the scent of raspberry invaded his nose as the red head moved closer to pluck something out his hair which had come loose from its short cue in the scramble to get in. She withdrew quickly and held up two loose feathers with a smile.

"Here,,,,he's your familiar so I think these are yours."

Severus was quiet for a long moment just looking at the two, a lesson his uncle taught him ringing in his ears as the covenant within gave a nudge to his thoughts and he could almost smell the applewood logs of the great room fireplace where they often chatted.

"_Severus my boy these ravens are far smarter than any mere bird, its said that if you follow them they can lead you to your fate, so listen well my boy there are many kinds of bonds in the world beyond that of your bespoke one., a feather is the greatest gift of the birds, once bestowed they are a token of friendship that can only be removed if the bond created is broken. If given in trust the people around you are worthy of your friendship regardless of their status in the magical world, trust your ravens"_

Blinking back to the present he ran a hand through his hair, and smiled at the two friends who now looked a little worried and embarrassed warmth rushed into his cheeks.

"Sorry just lost in thought, as to the feathers, there part of an old legend in my family its, silly I just got lost remembering it when you held them up is all"

"Oh that sounds interesting please tell me! Or us Severus you must come from one of those old wizarding families! Remus was just explaining before his nap….there are...20….24?"

"Originally there were 28 known as the sacred 28 and well you sure you want to, I mean, you won't laugh?"

He was surprised by the gentle hand that reached out to take his.

"We'd never do that Severus, I'm just surprised you want to hang out with us at all. I didn't even know the magical world existed at all before my letter appeared frightened my sister half to death I can tell you"

Severus took a breath and closed his eyes and reached out to the family magic attempting to ask if this was wise or even necessary information to give. The response was a wave of emotion that would have knocked him sideways if he'd been standing, truth in its purest form welled up from his being. He raised lily's chin gently where she'd dropped it in shame at the admission with a gentle finger.

"That doesn't matter me at all Lily. Your my friends now if you want to be that is muggle or not same for you Remus, the family magic is never wrong."

"Really?"

Glancing over Severus saw the glitter of tears in the boys eyes, the nearly desperate tone he 'd uttered the single word was almost heartbreaking.

"Yes Remus..., and after I hold the feather out to it, if you accept them a bond of friendship will form, that if you want it to can last our entire lives, at least that;s what my grand uncle says, but he's been dead for nearly 100 years so who knows"

Lily frowned deeply and his heart sank to his boots for a moment until he realized the foolishness of jumping to the wrong conclusions as she was only commented on his phrasing not on the offer. Seeing the look on his face she suddenly gasped and rushed to reassure her friend in typical lily fashion.

"Wait if he's dead then how?….never mind I don't even want to know the magical world is just weird sometimes"

"But of course I'll be your friend Severus! Why wouldn't I? Your so different then anyone else I know!"

He barked out a laugh at her description.

"Well thank goodness for that then Remus?"

The boy scrambled off the seat and eagerly held out his hand the expression of timid joy wiping the exhaustion from his face and the tired brown eyes now held a sparkle that made him look like the boy he should be.

"Of course! If you want me I'll be your friend! I'm just as different as anyone else is!"

Severus then accepted the feather and picked up his ebony wand flicking it and muttered the words he's uncle taught him and a warmth flowed through his fingers like he'd just sunk into a hot bath on a frigid winters day and the feather gave a slight silvery glow in the light as he held them out a full smile tugging at his lips. Two sets of eager hands shot out and grabbed them the minute he nodded. Lily gasped as she pulled it against her almost hugging the feather in her joy. Remus had such a tight grip on his that the knuckles in his hand showed white even as the warmth of the new friendship lit his face.

Thus did a Lord, a women and a wolf begin one of the oddest friendship the magical world had ever seen, little did the three know the changes that one meeting would bring in their world.

Or the challenges that lay just outside the door.

* * *

So ends Chapter 2-dodges the thrown snowballs-

So what did you think loyal readers? was it an interesting twist or did it stray too far?

Whomever grants this story its** 40****th **review shall earn chapter 3's dedication

Stay tuned for Chapter 4. Hogwarts.

Skydancinghobbit


	4. Hogwarts

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**The Last Heir**

Alright, first I have a confession to make.

I don't have the rest of the original story from here on out.

I have gone through every flash drive and save spot I own and its nowhere to be found, I thought I had the rest of it saved in case I wanted to repost it. So instead of hoping to capture what was I have decided to start afresh from this point.

The main plot will remain reasonably the same but how it develops may be new. If this troubles you I am sorry but I figured it to be the best alternative to scraping the entire idea and deleting what little I have left.

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Calimocho and snakegirl-sprockett as well as asbeautyfaded who granted this story its 40th, 45th and 50th reviews respectively.

No Beta for this story at present so if you would like to volunteer please send me a pm.

I own nothing recognizable and it all belongs to the proper people though Glitter did give me full rights to play in her bespoke world.

With the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 4. Hogwarts

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"It may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair."

* * *

Rain had begun to beat again the windowpane as the train reached its destination. Conversation was varied and lively. Lily having been born and raised in a muggle family was eager to soak up every ounce of lore from the wizarding world as she could. Remus on the other hand knew more folk tales and camp stories then anyone Severus had ever met and Cloak and Dagger kept everyone on their toes by zipping from their compartment and returning some time later with something shiny in claw to caw about proudly.

" Clever Birds but I wondered were they find these things?"

Lily muttered as a very expensive looking hair clip landed in her lap Dagger looking up hopefully nudging her hand to get scratches and cawed contentedly when she obliged. Severus chuckled as a rather battered silver quill landed on his knee as Cloak came into land as the call for students to unload sounded in the corridor.

"Oh the train has a lost items box that is emptied into a holding spot and eat the end of year, every year they bring everything out notify the parents and then before collecting luggage everyone goes to take a look. Mothers are very good at recognizing lost stuff apparently, its another kind of magic"

"Certain family I know keep a locating spell on high loss hard to replace items like family jewelry or personal items. Keyed to family magic so no one could wander off with something that didn't belong to them."

"Fascinating!"

"So some spells are passed down like heirlooms as well?"

"Yup and there are some that never leave the family according to my uncle, things like cleaning spells or family drink mixes and things like that I asked once what else and he coughed and said I needed to wait until I was older to find out"

Her mind appeared to be absorbing this piece of information as they disembarked from the train the rain pelting down in earnest as they entered the little boats that waited for them bobbing merrily in the choppy gray water. They weren't to be alone on the short ride to shore as another boy jumped in with all the eagerness of a spaniel going for a car ride just before they began their slow crossing. Offering a smile to the others he beamed at Lily as he pushed a hand through untidy dark waves of hair that seemed to go every direction at once..

"Names James! Who are you!"

Lily seemed taken aback by this statement and merely muttered her name in reply.

He seemed to consider this answer enough and continued to prattle on to her alone until dripping the small group reached the top of a grand staircase where a very severe looking women was waiting for them. Severus thinking a moment she looked suspiciously like one of the notable portraits in the family gallery but he couldn't place it right off hand. Not a women to cross he thought as Cloak shook out of his feathers in a disgruntled sort of fashion as he landed on his shoulder.

"Welcome to Hogwarts"

The great doors swung inwards and even Severus who had spent his youth in the halls of his ancestral home had to stifle a gasp. His grandfather had been absolutely correct! The ceiling above reflected the sky outside with its quiet rumbles and flashes muted to an extend to not disturb the diners below. Candles floated here and there lending a truly magical air to the place beyond anything he could name. Oddly enough as he inhaled the mouth watering scents of roast chicken and beef from the kitchen he felt a strong sensation. Almost like a sense of home coming as he approached the dais where a battered old hat sat on a very rickety looking stool. Professor McGonagall summoned a roll of parchment with a flick of her wand and began reading off each student to be sorted until.

" Snape, Severus"

Summoning a breath for courage he stepped up and sat down blinking at the hat fell over his eyes happy his uncle had warned him of the hats power before he left home.

"_I want to be somewhere I can make a difference"_

_hmm unusual request young one, you easily qualify for two houses. One were you will be challenged and prove you're self the other were you might just change the world._

"_Is that good?"_

"_hmm that depends on you young prince, anyone has the power to do so, through your choices but I think it will be in the long run. Don't forget your friends, they will prove a great aid to you in the future"_

"Slytherin!"

Plucking the hat from his head with a smile Severus went to the farthest table where Lucius Malfoy rose to greet him and introduce him to the other prominent families, their names a roll call of the wealthy and powerful through the ages. He met each with the courtly manners he had been taught and then settled down to watch his friends aware that the entire table was being politely informed that he was the last heir of House Prince. Pleased when Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and Remus to Ravenclaw. James it was no surprise, had barely to have the hat touch his head when it declares he to was bound for the house of lions taking his seat eagerly between Lily and another boy that Lucius mentioned by name as Sirius Black.

Soon enough the students were sorted and the dinner was eaten with the enthusiasm of the young. Everything on the table was wonderful despite the rumors of the kitchens having fallen victim to the chaos of Peeves earlier in the evening that swirled around him while he dug into a sticky toffee pudding.

"Swimming in soup! That's what I heard!"

"House Elves in a panic"

Professor Dumbledore had to put a stop to it"

Severus chuckled low. Content not voice his thoughts on his mother's likely reaction to such an event. Irate would have missed the mark by several degrees. Stuffed and happy he followed his year-mates down to the common room having sent a quick note to his friends by raven to meet up the next morning for breakfast. Settling down at last before a roaring fire he sighed happily as his new head of house began to explain the rules.

It was good to be home.

* * *

So ends Chapter 4-offers cookies and tea to her loyal readers-

I know its been quite a long time but rest assured I haven't abandoned this story it might just be awhile between updates.

Whomever grants this story its **60****th** review shall earn Chapter 5's dedication

Stayed tuned for Chapter 5. Diary of the Prince.

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Feel free to check out my other stories they need love too.


End file.
